


Grocery shopping on Fridays

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute drabble about oblivious/shy Narry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery shopping on Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, I wrote a few one shots on Wattpad so if you recognize any, that's why. English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes I'm happy to hear them!

Every Friday, Maura would call her son to ask if she could help her with the grocery shopping. Her back wasn't the same as it was when she was sixteen, and could use the help. She mostly called Niall because her other son, Greg, lived three hours away, and anyway, Niall loved to help his mum. He still lived at home, being only seventeen and just finished high school, and when his parents got divorced, he made the promise to himself he would help his mum where he could, because he was the man in the house now. 

That wasn't the only reason Niall would help his mum with the groceries, though. 

Every Friday, when Niall came home from footie practice, his mum would ask him to drive her to the Tesco a few blocks away. He always said yes, telling her to give him five minutes so he could change. Maura nodded, and waited patiently for her son. She thought his clothes were all sweaty because of practice, and whilst that was true, it wasn't the only reason Niall would change his clothes. 

Thank God, his mother never notices how every Friday, he would wear these extreme tight skinny jeans, a white shirt, and style his hair, almost as perfect as his friend, Zayn. He would jump down the stairs, grab the bags his mum always brought with her and told her to get up so he could take her. 

He pretended to hate it, hate it to waist his Friday in an always too chilly shop, but made sure his mum wouldn't think he hated to do this with her. After all, he loved his mum, and secretly, he actually liked to do it, it wasn't that bad and only took away an hour in his not so busy anyway schedule. He liked to spend time with his mum and she always made him grab the snacks, so it was fine. Again, that wasn't the only reason Niall liked to spend his Fridays there. 

He had told his friends about it, and they didn't really did anything with the information, besides friendly laugh at him and asked if he already did it. Niall would always groan and shake his head, telling them he couldn't because his mum was always by his side. Zayn, his best friend, would just laugh, and tell him to man up. His other friends, Liam and Louis, actually encouraged Niall to just do it, his mum, according to them, had found it out already anyway, and Louis even picked him up on a Thrusday, taking them to Tesco's and let him wander through the fruit department, so Niall would be alone for a while, so he could just do it already. No such luck, because the whole reason Niall wouldn't mind taking his mum to Tesco's every Friday, the reason why he wore those damned skinny jeans, wasn't working on Thursdays. Just his luck. 

On a special Friday, Niall came home again from footie practice, his mum was laying on the couch, with a horrible cough, and asked her son to go to Tesco's on his own, because they really needed fresh vegetables and such. She even made him a list, but because he helped her so many times, he was sure he knew what he should buy. She insisted to take the list with him anyway, knowing her son. He groaned and took it, grabbed the bags and his keys. He kissed his mum on the cheek and told her he would be back in an hour. She nodded and he walked to his car. When he got in, he realized that he would go to Tesco's. 

Alone. 

Suddenly his hands got sweaty and his stomach went all fuzzy, because, could this be the day? The day he finally could do it? He wanted to, really, he did, but he was also a bit scared. 

You see, the reason, the whole reason behind all of this, was the guy that worked at the local shop, the guy with the brown curls and really pretty green eyes. He worked on Fridays, and everytime Niall was there, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It was stupid, honestly, because he never had spoken to the guy, but he liked him. His beauty intrigued the blond, and whenever the boy would catch his eye, they held that for a second, before Niall looked away. He was always the one that would look away, making it seem as if he was just looking around, but he knew that the boy knew he looked at him. 

The boy's name was Harry.

He figured it out when on a very rainy Friday, the boy stood behind the cash register, and whilst Niall's mum paid the guy, Niall stole a quick glance at his name tag. It was the closest Niall has ever gotten to him, and when he came back the next Friday, he hoped to see him behind the desk again, but he wasn't. Niall hoped every Friday he would sit there, his curls bouncing as he scanned the products, but sadly, it was a one time thing. 

Niall didn't even realize when he parked his car, he was actually there. He turned of the engine and took a deep breath. This was it. Today, hopefully, he would ask Harry on a date. Totally. 

He didn't know if Harry was actually gay, maybe even bi, but Louis claimed he was. 

"If a guy looks at you like ten times, you can bet your ass he likes dick." 

It's not that Niall kept track of how many times they made eye contact. No way. 

Yea way.

Anyway. 

Niall got out of his car and walked into the shop. He took a quick glance and saw that he needed to get some bread, milk, fruit, beans, and some snacks. He decided to just wander around the store until he found the products. It wasn't that the shop was very big, and with the regularity Niall visited, you should think he knew exactly where everything was. But Niall wouldn't be Niall if he had no idea. Soon, he had indeed found some bread, fruits, a few snacks, the beans, but he had no idea where the milk was, nor he had seen any sign of Harry yet. He already had made a quick trip to the registers to see if maybe he was there, but he wasn't. 

He decided to find the milk first, than he would look for Harry. That was probably best. But, he was sure he made three rounds already, and still hadn't found the milk. He sighed, he really didn't wanted to ask, because people recognized him here, and he would look, well, stupid. Pushing his pride aside, he saw someone's back with the familiar uniform and tapped the employee on their back. He kept his head low, in case he knew the person, and when he saw their shoes turn, he sighed and looked up. 

Surprise surprise, he was looking at Harry. 

He gulped, and also Harry's eyes went wide, and Niall could feel the heat in his cheeks. He hated it, because he was so pale Harry would see he was blushing like mad, but it wasn't that Harry was doing any better. A few awkward seconds passed before Niall reminded himself he eventually wanted to ask this guy on a date, and he couldn't do that if he couldn't even ask him a simple question. 

"Hi, eh, I walked, what I think is like, three times around the store and I have no idea where the milk is." He told the gorgeous boy in front of him. Harry chuckled a bit, and Niall decided it was his favourite sound in the world as of now. 

"Well, you should think you know this place by now, you come here every Friday." He said, but winded his eyes a bit more after he let out that, yes, he knew Niall came here every Friday. Niall blushed harder at that, but also gave him a smile. He nodded and Harry walked away, Niall following. Harry led him to the place Niall just knew he walked passed, but the milk was placed between all kinds of yogurts.

"Here you go." Harry said, scratching his neck because, even though they both were screaming inside they got to talk to each other, this was a whole new level of awkward. Niall nodded and placed the milk in his basket. They both didn't want the conversation to end, Niall was too mesmerized by the low voice and how slow Harry actually spoke, and Harry loved to hear Niall's Irish accent, again. 

Harry always listened to Niall's voice when he was in the shop. 

Harry would always follow the blond boy with his eyes as soon as he saw Niall entering the store. He tried to get his attention by talking too loudly to one of his colleagues, dropping something which often got him in trouble with his boss. One time he even asked Jared, the guy behind the cash register, to take his shift for a bit, just so he could hear and look at Niall and it wouldn't be weird. Slowly but surely, all of the employees knew about Harry's crush on the Irish regular and as soon as one of them saw Niall or his mum, they would tell Harry he was here. He would ask if his hair was okay, which always seemed to be the case, and went looking for him. 

"I'm Harry." The brunet said, because even though he heard Niall's mum call out his name many times, he didn't want to come off as creepy. Niall smiled, already knowing but had the same way of thinking as Harry. 

"I'm Niall." He told him, and they smiled at each other for a few seconds before it got awkward again. They both were kinda stuck, wanting to get to know each other but had no idea how the other would react. 

Niall knew this was his only chance, next week his mum would definitely be better and she wouldn't leave him alone, he needed to ask him now. This was the first time they had talked but he just owed it to himself to do this. He helped his mum for three months now and something needed to change. 

Just as he was about to ask Harry out, a big guy who looked like Harry's boss looked at the two, but especially Harry. 

"Harry, back to work, you can talk to your boyfriend later." He grunted and waited for Harry to actually get back to work. Niall felt a sort of panic coming over him, he was so close, so, so close. 

"Yes sir. Bye Niall." Harry said a bit sadly, and walked after the guy. 

"Bye." Niall said, still a bit frozen, but Harry didn't hear him. Niall got out of his daze, looking at his watch. It was almost six, so he rushed to the register to pay for his groceries. He knew the store would close in fifteen minutes, and decided to wait for Harry to finish his shift, so he could ask him. He wouldn't let his chance pass, no way. 

He payed for the groceries and walked over to his car. He placed the bag on the back seat and sat there, waiting for the store to close. He sang along to the radio and played a few games on his phone. These were the longest fifteen minutes of his life. 

Finally, the fifteen minutes were up, and he kept checking the entrance to see if Harry came out. Ten minutes passed and Niall was about to give up, maybe he had missed Harry or he used the back entrance, when a tap on his window gave him nearly a heart attack, but it actually gave him one once he saw who it was. 

He got out of the car, standing really close to Harry, who wore a helmet and had a bike in his hands, and to say Niall thought he looked adorable was an understatement.

"Hi Niall, having some car troubles?" Harry asked him. Niall let out a nervous chuckle, suddenly his plan sounded really stupid and maybe even a bit stalkerish. He scratched his neck, and his feet were suddenly very interesting. 

"Well, no, actually, I was just here, because, well, I was waiting.. for you to come out... because I was meaning to ask you something?" He stuttered out. Harry was blushing really hard right now and all Niall wanted to do was kiss him. 

"Oh, well, what did you want to ask me?" Harry asked. 

This was it, Niall thought. Now or never. 

"Well, to be fair, I help my mum with the groceries but I actually only like doing it because I get to see you. I just think that you are really pretty and I know it's a bit weird, but I was hoping you would say yes to a date? With me?" Niall spoke a little fast, but luckily Harry was all ears. His heart warmed at what the blond told him, because he was planning on doing the same thing, but his boss just had to come check on him and mess it up. He gave Niall a big smile and nodded his head. 

"I would love too. And, it's not weird, I was watching you too, well, not in a weird way, but, you know..." He mumbled, and Niall laughed. 

"So, how about next week, you'll wait for me again and we go on, eh, date?" Harry suggested. He actually wanted to go right now, but he didn't want to scare Niall off. Niall beamed at him and nodded. Harry leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Niall was positive Harry could feel all the blood under his skin. 

"Oh, and by the way, nice footie outfit, but I really liked those skinny jeans." Harry said, finding some courage. He stepped on his bike and was about to leave. 

"Wear those next time, yeah? They show off your bum beautifully!"


End file.
